Pretend Friends
Pretend Friends is an actual play Table Top RPG podcast starring Nick Murphy, Paul Ritchey and Josh Henderson of Continue? The first and third season of the podcast is overseen by Gamemaster Kevin Cole, while in the second season Hadley St. Clair acts as Gamemaster, and Kevin joins as a player. New episodes are released every Thursday. Story The first season of the show follows the Sci-Fi adventures of Davl Titor (Paul), a 'Gun Scientist', Space Frehley (Nick), a 'Math Blaster', and Killcat (Josh), a Homicidal Murder Cat. Their antics include (but are not limited to) destroying spaceships, burning peoples' arms off, and birthing robots. The show uses the rules from 'Space Kings', an upcoming improv tabletop role-playing game, which are available here. The second season uses 'Fantasy Hour', a fantasy-themed variant of 'Space Kings', and sees Hadley St. Clair as Gamemaster. Our heroes are the skelemancer Deadward R. Marrow (Nick), fire-mage gnome Tindy Firehatchet (Josh), Treefolk Ken and sugar glider Sweetums (Paul), and half-troll Snorkul (Kevin). The gang goes on a quest to uncover the nature of necromantic activity in the city of Tackby, meeting many new friends and foes along the way. Episodes Season 1 *Beginnings #Destiny's Bus Driver #Rebel Sweetheart #A Flick of the Wrist #Crooked Timber #A Plane to Catch #Blood and Motor Oil #Easy Money #Zahura #Luck Ain't Enough #Halfway There #Now or Never #Quig #A Shot in The Dark #One To Let Go #Holes #When You're Here #Distant Bright Lights #Catch You #WildJack #Kitnapped #Cephalophore #Cybertron 0100 #Sickly Ties, Earthly Men #Best Laid Plans #I Remember It Differently #Blindspots #Tilt #Saberhead (FINALE) *Season 1 Wrap-up Discussion and Q&A Season 2 *Begin Again #Welcome to Tackby #The Keeper and the Peach #Die to Die Again #Ill Met by Moonlight #Follow the Calls #Cold Smoothness #McFancy's #Chair and Chair Alike #My Chair-y Amour #Long Afternoon #Good Things Come To Those Who Drink #Jokers Wild #Loose Papers #Bridge Over the River Ken #That's Tackby, Baby #Only Trolls Rush In #Take My Hand #Andre Among Thieves #God Provided 'Ssistence #Acceptance #A Hundred Miles Off #The Bright Day You Left #A Band of Gandalfs #Still Just A Tree In A Cave / Tunnel Tussle / I''ll Have What Trees Having'' #Blood Flubber (Feat. Ghost) #Hasta La Fuego #Rocket From The Crypt #Ground Hug Day #Phylactery, Finality Part 1 #Phylactery, Finality Part 2 *Mid-season Q&A (Appears between Episode 13 - Loose Papers and Episode 14 - Bridge Over the River Ken) Season 3 # Bottle, Hat, and Glasses # The Ark of the MacGuffin # Uncle Cool Brother # One Last Look # The Reverse Purge # Davl Battl # My Dearest Sharona # Smooth Operator # Mallrats # Choochmas Guests * Season One: ** Elspeth Eastman as Janja Hardcasket ** Chad Quandt as Harrk * Season Two: ** Nika Harper as Rico ** George Weidman as Chairman George Season 1 Character Avatars Killcat.jpg|Killcat. Davl Titor.jpg|Davl Titor. Space Frehley..jpg|Space Frehley. Bud.jpg|Bud. Ditchy.jpg|Ditchy. Sol Trooper.jpg|Sol Trooper. Season 2 Character Avatars Tindy.jpg|Tindy Firehatchet Deadward.jpg|Deadward R. Marrow ken-and-sweetums.jpg|Ken & Sweetums Snorkul.jpg|Snorkul Trivia * The show's artwork is by @BamZeRam. * The music in the show is by Amie Waters. * Additional music for season 2 was created by VidaZen and can be streamed or purchased from his bandcamp page. External Links * Pretend Friends on Facebook * Pretend Friends on Twitter * Pretend Friends on YouTube * Pretend Friends on Libsyn * Pretend Friends on Spotify * Pretend Friends on iTunes * All Episodes In Order Category:Podcasts Category:Shows